A digital camera that is equipped with an image sensor, with pixels each of which has a micro lens and first and second photoelectric conversion units are arranged two dimensionally on the image sensor, is per se known (refer to Patent Document #1). Along with performing phase difference method focus detection according to first and second photoelectrically converted signals from the first and second photoelectric conversion units, this digital camera also generates an image by adding together the first and second photoelectrically converted signals for each pixel. In phase difference focus detection, for making such focus detection possible on the basis of a pair of images that are formed by the pupil split in two mutually different directions, for example a pair of images that are pupil-divided in the vertical direction and in the horizontal direction, accordingly the image sensor has first pixels in which the first and second photoelectric conversion units are arranged in series in the horizontal direction, and second pixels in which the first and second photoelectric conversion units are arranged in series in the vertical direction. Due to the provision of first and second pixels of these types, satisfactory phase difference focus detection is enabled even for photographic subject patterns that include many vertically striped patterns or many horizontally striped patterns.